A bookshelf may be used to store books in multiple shelves. In some cases, the books on the bookshelf may be placed on fixed book stands which may cause an inconvenience for a user to withdraw the books from the fixed book stands.
A user may withdraw a book from a shelf among the multiple shelves in the bookshelf. In some cases, when a space between upper and lower book stands is narrow, it may be inconvenient to withdraw the book. For instance, when tilting a book in order to withdraw the book, the book may interfere with the upper book stand.
In some cases, a bookshelf may include a main body that includes book stands arranged in a multi-stage manner, brackets located at both ends of the book stands to prevent the books from falling down, and rails located at both inner surfaces of the bookshelf main body in correspondence with the book stands. In some cases, the brackets of the book stands may include a front wheel and a rear wheel that are movably fitted into the rail for guiding the book stands. In some cases, the book stands may be drawn out from the bookshelf main body like a drawer.
In some examples, when a user withdraw a book in a state in which books are tightly packed in the book stand, the user may need to slightly lift up a top end portion of the book by using a finger in order to withdraw the book, which may cause an inconvenience.
This application is related to a Korean patent application of the same inventor, Serial No. 10-2017-0088191, filed on Jul. 12, 2017.